El ángel y el demonio
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: En algún lugar del mundo, se decía que ni siquiera los demonios se escapaban del amor cuando el ángel correcto aparecía. RETO DE FANFICKERS, [Día siete: One-shot basado en uno de los cinco sentidos.] Fem!HaizakixFem!Kise.


. **RETO DE FANFICKERS.**

 **Día siete:** _One-shot basado en uno de los cinco sentidos._

* * *

 _Dedicado para mi adorada novia,_ _ **Andy Slifer**_ _._

 _Te amo, bebé, espero que te guste._

* * *

—Completamente AU y no conforme con eso, también con los géneros opuestos, es decir, lésbico.

—Enfocado precisamente al sentido de la visión, como requería el reto del día de hoy.

—Ligera mención de parejas heterosexuales.

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola otra vez! Dioses, no sé cómo le hago con ésto, jajajaja, éste reto me está ayudando para escribir más rápido(?)._**

 ** _Bueno, como ven, esto es algo yuri, es decir, romance femenino; es la primera vez que escribo de éste género hermoso, así que haber que tal les parece, asdadlasdjaksdlas._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, les dejo leer. Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

La música llenaba la pista de aquel gimnasio que solo pertenecía al de la Universidad—que era una de las mejores— de la ciudad de Tokyo, donde se estaba llevando a cabo un baile por el fin de cursos. No era una tradición muy típica, sin embargo, por el mismo prestigio de la escuela, es que tenía costumbres un tanto occidentales, ya que recibía a muchos estudiantes de otros países por intercambio o becas.

Por ese mismo prestigio, es que la mayoría de quiénes estudiaban ahí, eran de la alta clase social, adinerados, entre otros casos similares. Y por eso, se suponía que esa fiesta sería de lo más perfecta y _tranquila_ —usando la definición juvenil para éste último concepto—, sin ningún problema.

Aunque ese no era el caso para _Kise Ryoko_ ; una hermosa señorita de un metro setenta y uno de altura, pese a ser una japonesa. Era rubia y esas mismas hebras caían lacias sobre su espalda hasta su cadera, como si fuera un hermoso telón de oro, que acentuaba perfectamente con sus ojos de color miel intensos. Sus facciones eran delicadas y estaba ligeramente maquillada; delineador, rímel, su base y un labia fucsia mate. Asimismo, sus curvas femeninas se apreciaban como si fuera una hermosa obra de arte, gracias al vestido celeste que usaba; éste mismo era corto, arriba de las rodillas y algo suelto, excepto en el área del busto, ahí era ajustado—haciéndolo resaltar— y en forma de "u", sosteniéndose con tirantes que tenían glitters. En la parte del vuelo del vestido, tenía ciertos tonos de blanco, intentando representar el cielo, mismos tonos que se iban difuminando en la parte de arriba, como si el aire moviera las nubes de ese vestido. Y por último, utilizaba un calzado plateado, que eran unas preciosas zapatillas de tacón corrido, de quizá una altura de diez centímetros, haciéndola ver todavía más alta.

Luciendo así de hermosa, era increíble que ella estuviera sola, sin ninguna pareja para bailar, porque con ese físico, destacaba demasiado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, simplemente sentada en una de las tantas sillas, bebiendo algo de refresco por ahora, mirando a la multitud de personas que bailaban; de hecho, Kise sí había llegado al lugar con una pareja. Un chico llamado Aomine Daiki—muy guapo— se lo había pedido y aunque éste chico no tenía muy buena fama por ser mujeriego, hubo algo en él, que le hizo aceptar, pese a saber que no le convenía. Pero, ¿cómo ignorar cuando sus ojos _veían_ el interior oscuro ajeno? Ese interior que pedía a gritos ser salvado, que necesitaba ayuda, que no quería caer en la oscuridad, mas nadie podía brindarle esa ayuda.  
Excepto la muchacha de cabellos de oro, porque solo ella era capaz de ver ese sufrir. Y de hecho, no únicamente el de aquel chico llamado Daiki, no; lo cierto era que sus ojos tenían una habilidad escalofriante, que a veces le hacía ser incapaz de decir "no" a las cosas, pues cuando Kise miraba la desesperación y sufrimiento interior de las personas, se moría por ayudarlos.  
A estas alturas, ni siquiera terminaba de comprender, como sus orbes eran capaces de hacerlo, ¿era un don acaso de uno de sus sentidos? No lo entendía y tampoco lo contaba a nadie más, sin importar lo comunicativa que llegaba a ser en ocasiones—o siempre—, además ya se había acostumbrado.

Y por esa única razón, es que aceptó ir al baile con Aomine, mismo que tan pronto entraron, vio un culo mejor, la dejó así sin decir nada más, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Obviamente, eso a la muchacha rubia le molestó, pero no montaría una escena, ya bastante le dijo antes de que se fuera. No es que nadie más se hubiese acercado a invitarla a bailar, incluso saludó a algunas de sus amigas y amigos, pero no le apetecía, había algo que la inquietaba, aunque no comprendía que era, simplemente tenía una sensación que la llamaba y buscó con su _vista_ , mas aquello no lo encontró.

Desde donde estaba, podía notar el caos que entre los jóvenes surgía e incluso con los maestros; uno de ellos estaba ebrio y ligando con algunas chicas, y nadie decía nada, algo sumamente extraño. Kise frunció el ceño al notar como una de sus amigas había aceptado bailar con ese mismo profesor, dejándose agarrar el trasero por éste. _¿Qué rayos está pasando?_ , pensó y se incorporó, dispuesta a hacer entrar en razón a la otra chica.  
Pero entonces, una fuerte bofetada resonó a lo lejos y los orbes de la rubia volaron a esa dirección, mirando como cierta joven de cabello pelirrojo golpeó el rostro del mismo Aomine Daiki; parecía que ella fue la única en librarse de la malicia de ese muchacho. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta el carácter tan orgulloso del peliazul, Ryoko temió lo peor para aquella otra chica, _no le hagas_ nada, pensó, todavía mirando al otro. Y para su sorpresa, el moreno simplemente despotricó, yéndose a buscar a quién más cazar. ¿Cómo pasó? No lo sabía.

Mientras caminaba, intentando evitar que el caos que estaba empezando a tener el resto de la multitud en ese baile la tocara, sus orbes se dirigieron a otro lado, tras sentir aquella misma sensación extraña del principio. Se estaba acercando, pero no sabía quién o qué era.  
Sus orbes volaron de dirección en dirección, hasta que su visión encontró la silueta de aquella persona que gritaba visualmente por todos sus poros sufrimiento, al menos, para la rubia.  
Nunca en su vida se había topado con alguien así y en efecto, deseaba _salvarle_.

…

El baño de mujeres estaba vacío, sin contar a la única dama que se encontraba metida en uno de las cabinas del sanitario y no precisamente por estar haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas. Si no algo mucho más grande para la comprensión humana, algo que incluso resultaría escalofriante.

La chica tenía el cabello de un gris intenso, teniendo algunas hebras negras también, éstas mismas eran largas hasta sus hombros y completamente onduladas, sin llegar a enredarse ni esponjarse como usualmente sucedería en los cabellos colochos. Tenía los lados derecho e izquierdo de su cabeza rapados, dejando al descubierto uno, que le daba un aspecto bastante rudo, pese a ser una mujer. También usaba un vestido rojo carmesí con tintes más oscuros en la parte inferior, que lo hacía parecer un remolino de agua y fuego, exceptuado la parte del abdomen, porque ahí era una simple malla trasparente, que hacía lucir la piel de esa zona de su cuerpo, asimismo su ombligo; ésta misma prenda no tenía tirantes, se ajustaba únicamente con el cierre que traía en la espalda. Dado que todo el torso estaba descubierto, parecía simplemente como si llevara una falda larga, con una abertura en el lado derecho, luciendo una de las piernas de la muchacha, y como si usara un top en la parte de su busto, nada más. Su calzado eran zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja, de unos quince centímetros de altura, pese a que en sí, _Haizaki Shoko_ medía un metro setenta sin semejantes zapatillas.

Los ojos plateados de la muchacha brillaron y sonrió de forma sádica al escuchar como justo ahora, una de las estudiantes había caído en las redes del maestro, al quién manipuló mentalmente para lograr ponerlo en estado de ebriedad y empezar con el caos en esa fiesta.  
Shoko suspiró y salió de su nariz un humo caliente, brotando de su frente, algo que era puntiagudo y duro como el granito, similar a los _cuernos_. Sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de poder ante toda la negatividad que ella misma estaba causando en esa maldita fiesta y quién le estaba ayudando para eso inconscientemente, era aquel chico arrogante de Aomine. Mentalmente veía como él intentaba ligar con una pelirroja, a lo que Haizaki cerró los ojos concentrándose sin disminuir su sonrisa perversa.

—Anda, pelirroja, acéptalo y ve a divertirte con él —siseó en un susurro malicioso.

Notó como la chica parecía pensarlo, admirando al moreno peliazul frente a él y justo cuando parecía que la pelirroja de piel bronceada iba a caer, una pared se interpuso entre la manipulación que la peligris intentaba hacer en la mente de la otra muchacha llamada Taiga, haciéndole gruñir de molestia. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con una humana, lo cierto era que al compartir género con aquellos humanos—mujer con mujer—, es que se le hacía más fácil meterse en el pensamiento de éstas.

 _Veamos sí sigues así de valiente,_ pensó Haizaki tras la bofetada que la pelirroja le dio al moreno, _anda, ve tras ella. Enséñale quien manda y viólala_ , ordenó. Aquello le hizo recuperar su sonrisa y de su cuerpo un humo rojo empezó a emanar por la excitación que imaginarse la desdicha de Taiga le causó. Sin embargo, nuevamente, hubo algo que se interpuso y notó como Aomine desechó la idea, cambiando la dirección de sus pasos en busca de otra conquista.  
Eso hizo a la peligris dar un puñetazo en la pared. ¿Había alguien que la estaba retando a ella, una _diablesa_? Porque no dejaría que nadie le impidiera subir de clase entre todo el infierno, es decir, su mundo. Ya que eso haría que sus cuernos crecieran y entre todos los diablos y diablesas, eso era un orgullo.

Intentó calmarse como pudo, haciendo que ese humo caliente y rojo que brotaba de su cuerpo, desapareciera, igualmente sus cuernos que habían salido, volvieron a ocultarse. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió del sanitario. Miró la pista de baile y se sintió satisfecha al contemplar como ese maestro ebrio ahora mismo estaba golpeando a uno de los alumnos, luego sus ojos miraron la manera en que Aomine le quitaba la cita a otro de los estudiantes; caminó de manera sensual, llamando la atención de todos los hombres ahí, dispuesta a causar más desdicha de lo que ya estaba haciendo. A lo lejos percibió como otro par de chicos acosaba a una sola mujer que estaba en el jardín de la universidad y nadie llegaba ayudarla. _Sí, así está bien, llénense de dolor_ , pensó relamiéndose los labios. Estaba a punto de causar otra violación en una de las tantas fiestas a las que iba y seguramente, con ésta que provocó, subiría a otro rango y sus cuernos crecerían, y ya podría presumirle a sus enemigas que pese a ser bastante joven, ya tenía los cuernos a la mitad de todo su crecimiento.

Sin embargo, toda esa emoción en su sistema, se vio interrumpida al escuchar la voz aguda de una chica.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —musitó Ryoko, que se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa, deslumbrando junto con su mirada.

Haizaki sintió que se quedó sin habla cuando contempló a aquella chica, ¿no era esa la tipa que Aomine dejó plantada? ¿Cómo es que no estaba llorando por eso ahora, justo como las demás?

—Usualmente, lo hombres son quiénes invitan, tonta —respondió Shoko con una mofa arrogante.

—Hay varias amigas bailando juntas también —repuso Kise todavía con su actitud simpática y sin permiso alguno, sujetó de la muñeca a la peligris para arrastrarla hasta el centro de la pista.

— ¡Pero yo no soy tu amiga, ni te conozco, maldita! —exclamó Haizaki, molestándose. Ese tipo de personas la sacaban más rápido de quicio, pero aunque quiso soltarse, cuando los ojos dorados se fijaron en los propios, se sintió extraña.

—Todo va a estar bien —Kise le sonrió de forma dulce y tierna, acomodándole la mano sobre su cintura, para luego ella sujetarle de los hombros.

Dios mío, ¡cuánto dolor era capaz de visualizar como el aura de aquella muchacha! Jamás había conocido esa desesperación en una persona y sentía que aquello la estaba atrayendo de una manera insana; le gustaba ayudar cada que sus ojos apreciaban ese color oscuro y triste en las personas, mas parecía que esto era diferente. Era como si aquella chica la estuviera llamando precisamente a ella.

—Te estás tomando demasiada confianza, idiota —gruñó Shoko, intentando dejar a esa tonta rubia, no obstante, parecía que su cuerpo no le respondía, ¿por qué?

Por alguna razón, sentía su instinto alertarse, aunque no entendía el motivo de eso, pues cuando aquello sucedía, era porque los enemigos de los diablos y diablesas como ella, estaban cerca.  
Es decir, cuando algún _ángel_ aparecía cerca de ellos, sin embargo, resultaba estúpido considerar eso, dado que en ese lugar, nadie tenía las características de uno de ellos; éstos eran conocidos por su extrema bondad, sus grandes alas blancas, y con orbes color azul claro, casi celeste, que parecían traslucidos, además de tener la piel como porcelana y color crema e incluso, esos seres despreciables—para ella y los de su mundo— eran capaces de sacrificar sus alas por amor. Algo absurdo, ya que éstas eran las que los caracterizaban y les daban gloria, del mismo modo que los cuernos a los diablos y diablesas.  
A Haizaki le daba escalofríos pensar que incluso en su mundo, habían quienes también sacrificaban sus cuernos.

Sí, de verdad que el amor era algo estúpido e innecesario. Algo de lo que la peligris estaba bien librada al menos.

Le daba desconfianza el ambiente tranquilizador que esa tonta rubia le estaba dando con el baile, ¿por qué coño se sentía tan bien? ¿Eso que empezaba a abrazar su ser era paz? ¡Por Satán que no! Lo que ahora Shoko necesitaba era el caos, el dolor de las personas y la destrucción, no solo causada por ella, sino por los demás desgraciados de su mundo que venían a éste para hacerlo caer.

Era realmente imposible que una humana como Kise estuviera causando ese efecto en su persona, porque puede que tuviera algunas características de aquellos seres repulsivos alados, mas por sus ojos, era obvio que nada tenía que ver con ellos. Y es que había ángeles que también se disfrazaban de humanos para combatir el caos que los diablos causaban.

—Me llamo Ryoko, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —sonrió la rubia, acercándose más al cuerpo ajeno con una sonrisa, respondiendo al llamado de esa alma en sufrimiento que el caos seguía.

—… Shoko —la chica frunció el ceño con violencia, mirándola como si quisiera matarla, no obstante, nada podía hacer contra ese tacto tan suave, contra esa mirada de oro que estaba colándose en la neblina de maldad que la rodeaba. Era indignante que una diablesa como ella, estuviera quedando atrapada por una simple mortal.

—Nuestros nombres combinan —musitó Kise y le acarició el cabello a la otra.

—Muérete, desgraciada rubia sin cerebro —contestó Haizaki, no dejándose llevar por el aura de bondad que la otra desprendía.

— ¡Moo! No tienes que ser tan mala —Ryoko hizo un moflete—. Déjame estar a tu lado —añadió, con una mirada seria, que luego pasó a una completamente dulce.

—… De ninguna manera, perra —masculló Shoko con los ojos abiertos como platos ante esa expresión ajena. _No, no, no, esto está mal._

Sin embargo, Kise, lejos de mostrarse ofendida, como sería fácil imaginar, ya que a veces tenía cierto lado diva, éste no fue el caso. Probablemente porque ahora mismo estaba más concentrada en sacar de la oscuridad a aquella mujer de cabello gris, porque con su visión era capaz de saber todo el tormento que estaba pasando, como si hubiese salido del _infierno_.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

— ¡… ¡ —Haizaki no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando sintió como la rubia la abrazó con fuerza y, joder, la vulnerabilidad llegó a su corazón con ese gesto— ¡S-suéltame!

—No quiero dejarte en el sufrimiento, Shoko —susurró Kise, contra el cabello impropio, todavía bailando al son de la música, ahora romántica, teniendo abrazada a la diablesa.

Fue en ese momento en que la peligris se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Y entonces, la realidad la golpeó como un zarpazo—de esos que su madre le daba al estar entrenando en el infierno—.

Se había topado con un ángel sin duda alguna.

¡¿Cómo era posible esto?! ¡Si esa mendiga rubia no tenía los ojos como el cielo! Eso era lo único que le faltaba y entonces si lo hubiese creído con tan solo verla al principio, pero no era así, joder. Y ahora mismo, su instinto le gritaba, mas no podía hacer nada para huir. ¡Nada!, estaba siendo atrapada por la maldita bondad de ese ángel. ¿Por qué ni siquiera se sentía enojado por ese hecho? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Agh…

—Yo… —la voz de Haizaki sonó baja y sus manos que hacían anteriormente ademanes de asco, ahora mismo empezaron a descansar sobre los hombros impropios de la chica ojimiel.

—Está bien, no dejaré que la oscuridad te atrapé —aseguró Kise con suavidad, sin soltarla del abrazo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con la anatomía de la ojigris.

 _Mil veces maldita_ , pensó Shoko, no sabiendo que decir ahora. ¿Quería sacarla de la oscuridad en donde vivía? ¡Pero sí esa era su naturaleza! ¡Ella era una diablesa y no podía estarse dejando embaucar así por un ángel! Esto era una barbaridad, seguramente el resto de su mundo no tardaría en empezar a burlarse por esto.

Pese a que gracias a las zapatillas que ambas usaban, la peligris le sacaba ventaja en altura a Ryoko, ésta última se acurrucó contra el pecho ajeno, sin soltarla, moviéndose al son de la música que sonaba y daba todo el ambiente a algo romántico. Y era justo, porque todo el caos que se había armado, de repente, se calmó; Aomine se había vuelto a encontrar con aquella pelirroja y parecían hablar—aunque Taiga se mostraba a la defensiva— sin alterarse de más; en ese preciso momento en que los ojos de la diablesa vieron a esos dos, comprendió el por qué no pudo entrar como quiso a la mente de la chica de piel bronceada. Y es que ella, desprendía un aire similar al de ésta jodida rubia; seguramente, también sería un ángel. Maldición, ¿por qué se confió tanto?  
Igualmente, el maestro ebrio fue detenido por el director que al fin logró llegar luego de un percance que tuvo y la chica que estaba siendo acosada fue rescatada por un pelirrojo que era el presidente estudiantil.

Ni como seguir negándose, cuando el sufrimiento ajeno ya no le estaba dando más fuerza a Shoko para liberarse de la pureza y bondad de un ángel, ya no podía y oler la fragancia ajena, la embriagó y contra sus propios instintos, inclinó su cabeza contra la ajena, acomodándose como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas.

En medio de la calma que éste ambiente tenía, la peligris recordó que gracias a la mezcla de ángeles con humanos por culpa del ingrato amor, niños nacían siendo la mitad de ambos. Sus ojos plateados miraron el rostro delicado de la rubia, que igualmente le miraba, ¿era posible que ese fuera el origen de Ryoko? ¿Por eso sus ojos eran dorados y no azul celeste?

La rubia sonrió cuando observó cómo esas energías de dolor empezaban a esparcirse del aura impropia, no obstante, sabía que aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer si quería salvar por completo a Shoko, pues el dolor del mal proveniente de aquella chica era profundo y fuerte, como la raíz de un frondoso árbol. Pero aun así, lo lograría.

Kise salvaría a Haizaki.

Y eso quedó en claro cuando las manos de la muchacha ojimiel acariciaron el rostro de la chica de ojos plateados con fervor, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ya no había nada que pudiera evitar todo esto, porque Haizaki estaba atrapada como un insecto en una telaraña, ¿por qué a ella?  
 _No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, estúpido ángel_ , pensó, con la última gota de infierno que tenía en su interior.

Fue entonces, cuando se besaron.

Las dos chicas compartieron un ósculo poderoso, que hizo un corto circuito en sus almas, porque el bien y el mal empezarían a convivir a partir de hoy, con ellas.

Bien decían que ni siquiera los demonios se escapaban del amor cuando el ángel correcto aparecía.

* * *

 _ **Eso ha sido todo, asdlkasdlsjakld x'D. Creo que los nombres son algo típicos al tratarse de Kise y Haizaki como mujeres, pero por más que busqué, no se me ocurrieron otros :v.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, sí, hay ligero AoKaga, sorry, pero los amo, es obvio que tenían que hacer aparición(?), aunque de forma heterosexual, jajaja, justo como el AoKi, lol.**_

 _ **¡Ojala puedan dejarme sus comentario**_ s!


End file.
